the cure
by PunkRockSamurai
Summary: Some zombie/ virus action going on


"Well, well, well! If it isn't Dr. Roy Turner, boy genius. I hear you're making great strides towards curing the HelUlfheoar virus." A strange man came from behind a building. He was wearing a delicate suit, and carrying a gold topped walking cane.

"King Knox, I'd call you Dr. But as I recall you aren't one." This voice belonged to Dr. Roy Turner, he's a simple man dressed in a loose fitting white button up shirt, brown khakis with suspenders hanging from his belt, he is also the worlds leading expert on the mutant virus known as HelUlfheoar, which he has spent the past 6 years researching and creating a cure. This is a virus that has infected many people around the world, it's causes skin decay, uncontrollable anger, and immense strength. I have been working with Dr. Roy for the past 5 years as a nurse and technician, and we are very close. We have almost successfully treated 7 patients, but unfortunately we still have some tweaking to do. Currently our cure reverses the process of skin decay and keeps the virus from spreading, but the anger is barely under control and these men still have the strength of 5.

"I am so a Dr. Take a look at my men here, I myself have invented a cure, but it has unsightly side effects." he pointed as 5 men walked out of the shadows These men were ugly, there skin had gone scaly and there limbs were all swollen. "As you see these are my patients, I need your formula to add to mine and create the perfect cure, then sell it for millions!"

"Your a little off there King, I will never turn over my research, I know your interests are for more then just money. I hear you're working for the underworld, they have already approached me with the same plan. I didn't give it to them, why would i give it to you?" Roy asked.

"Because if you don't I will have to use force, and I would hate to hurt you in front of that pretty little lady you have there." he retorted as his ugly henchmen smirked and cracked their knuckles.

"Leave her out of this." he growled. I thought I saw a small flash of panic in his eyes and Knox seemed to have picked up on it too.

"Hmph," he smiled, "After the girl boys. Maybe then he'll be willing to cooperate."

"You think he's come alone?" A voice came from behind the Dr. It was one of our patients. They had all chosen to stay with us. For the cure to continue working they required weekly transfusions. "Can we help Doc? I really want to help!" the man grinned. Roy just shrugged, "do what you will."

Then began the fight. Roy pulled me aside for a moment, "Here Lissa, take my notes and meet us at the hospital." he pushed his brief case into my hands.

"But.." I stuttered.

"Don't worry, we'll be along shortly." he whispers, as he spun me around and pushed me in the direction of the hospital.

Unfortunately for me King had noticed our little conversation and fallowed me, as I rounded a corner he was there waiting.

"We can do this the easy way or the kidnappy way." he laughed, "actually I think we'll take the latter, you're a pretty girl and I assume your a nurse, I could use you."

"Like I'd ever work for anyone but Roy!" I spit.

"Oh well." he murmured as the tip of his cane hit the middle of my stomach, knocking the wind out of my lungs. He then lifted me up over his shoulder and made his way downtown.

Shit, I thought to myself, the Dr, is going to kill me. If this guy can read his notes I am skewed.

Meanwhile:

well the fight raged on, Roy noticed that King had disappeared and decided to fallow Lissa. He rounded the corner in time to see her being carried away by King.

"Dammit Lissa." He murmured.

"Hey Doc, we're all done here." one of the patients said.

"Good," he answered, make your way to the hospital, they have a room set up for us there, tell them to ready your infusions, I'll be back in a couple hours." he instructed.

"Yes-sir, you go get nurse Lissa." he smiled and gave a joking salute.

"Shit girl, you're heavy!" A panting Konx murmured, as he threw me to the ground up against a small wooden outhouse.

I scowled and glared at him, I needed to get away, but how?

"I need to use the bathroom!" I demanded.

"Seriously!?" he shouted. I gave a firm nod, "Fine!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me up.

"In there, make it fast! And leave the notes!"

I shook my head, swung the case into his stomach and dashed into the bathroom.

"That was pointless!" he gasped after me.

I arrived in the bathroom, what the hell was I thinking? Running into a bathroom like this? I need to find a window.

And lucky for me there was one in the corner. I climbed up onto the sink and reached towards it. Just out of my reach. Thankfully I've become rather agile in my travels with the Dr. I jumped from the sink and barely grabbed the window sill, pulled my self up and found myself on the roof.

"Here little girl! Come to Dr. Knox I am not going to hurt you." I could here him searching through the bathroom. "Ha, think you can escape through the window, you wont get far!" He shouted. The suddenly there was a crash and I could hear the sound of porcelain cracking.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I walked over to the other side of the roof, above the door to the bathroom.

"Where is she!?" a voice snarled.

"I dunno, she couldn't have gotten far!" he spat, I could here a light splat of teeth and blood hitting the floor, as Knox spit out the words.

"That's my girl." It was Dr. Roy. He smashed King's head one more time against the sink leaving him unconscious.

"Lissa?" He called looking around.

"Up here Dr...I'm sorry, I've disappointed you." I sulked.

"Just come down here." he said, holding out his arms.

I threw his brief case to him, then jumped softly landing on my feet.

"This ain't over, Turner." Knox mumbled, he had barely regained conscious and dragged himself to the bathroom entrance, supporting himself on its frame. He was in rough shape. He was missing his front teeth and was bleeding from his nose.

"We'll be leaving King. Goodbye." he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Good day Dr. Turner, your room has been prepared, here is you key." A young woman greeted us as we arrived at the hospital.

"Thank you. Have my patients been by for the treatment?" he asked as he received the keys.

"Yes Dr. They said they will be back next week for their next treatment."

He nodded and we left.

"Well Lissa, this is going to be our home for the next 6 months, we better get to studying." He smiled as we entered our room.

It was a quaint little room, there was a computer where we could do our research, a little alcove with operating equipment, for when our patients dropped by, and only one bed...

"Um Dr, there is only one bed, didn't we ask for a cot?" I asked.

"No worries, I don't sleep anyway." he winked. He dropped his bags and headed straight for the computer.

"Working already Roy? Shouldn't you get some rest? You haven't stopped for three days now." I asked a little worried.

"It's fine. I am on the verge of something, I don't have time for sleep." he answered with a smile.

I just shrugged and laid down on the bed, falling to sleep instantly.

I woke hours later to the Dr's loud snores. "Don't sleep eh," I grumbled as I rolled over and came face to face with the out cold Dr. He must have crawled into bed some hours ago.

"Humph," I sighed as I brushed stray hairs away from his face. His face showed signs of sheer exhaustion, I wish he would stop working so hard and remember his own health.

"Stop Lissa, go back to sleep." He mumbled as he brushed my hand away and continued snoring.

"Feh." I rolled over ignoring his snores and went back to sleep.

I woke up with the sun and slipped quietly out of bed. I decided that I would go down to the cafeteria and grab us some breakfast, then we would get started on our day.

'Hmm, I hope he likes this. I smiled to myself staring at a tray full of his favourites. I figured he could use a good breakfast, help recharge his batteries.

"Um, can I help you?" as I arrived to our office door there was a young woman standing in front of it. She was wearing long blonde hair up in a ponytail, she had her jeans rolled up to her knees and was wearing rainbow socks. She was supporting her weight on a thin walking stick leaning to the right.

"I am looking for Dr. Roy Turner, I was told this was his room?" she answered.

"It is, but he specializes in the HelUlfheoar virus, you seem to have an injured limb." I explained.

"I was sent up by the nurses station, they said all the other Dr's were busy."

"All right then, please fallow me." I lead her reluctantly into the room, "one moment please he must be in the backroom." I placed the tray of food down on a little end table and went into the operating room.

"Ahh Lissa, welcome back, you've brought food I hope." he smiled as I entered.

"I did, but you also have a patient. She says that the nurses station sent her up here, and that all the other Dr's are busy. She seems to have inured her right ankle." I beckoned for him to fallow me out of the room.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded as we made our way back into the main room. The patient was using our computer suspiciously. I could have swore that she stuffed a piece of paper into her bag.

"Sorry, I was just checking my email, didn't realize that this computer was important." She said almost too sweetly.

"It's alright, please don't mind my nurse, she's just careful. Please fallow me into the back room ." He smiled at her, and lead her gently into the room.

I had an uneasy feeling after seeing her on the computer. I had to see what she was looking at, but she had closed out all her windows. I also checked the printer but it hadn't been turned on.

Whats she hiding? I wondered as I went to see what she had hidden in her bag, but the Dr called me in to assist him.

"Lissa, this woman has broken her ankle and it healed imporperly, so it needs to be re broken. Please go burrow the equipment from one of the other Drs." he ordered.

"Yes Dr." I scowled as I left to do as I was told, I did not like this woman being around my Dr.

2O mins later I made my return to our room, with the supplies I had been sent to find. "I am back Dr, sorry it took a little longer then expected." I entered to find her back on the computer.

"Why are you on there again, I told you that its for work, not for patients!" I demanded.

"Stop Lissa! I told her she could." He came from the operating room and took the equipment into the back with him, "I'll be ready for you in about 10 mins." he smiled at the strange woman.

"I don't trust you." I scowled at her, as she smiled sweetly back.

"I am sorry I offended you, I really am not doing anything wrong." Was there a hint of poison in her voice?

I made my way into the back room, "Roy, I really don't trust her, you shouldn't let her near your research."

"Stop being so paranoid, I am ready to begin, please go get her and put her under." He glared, he was starting to get annoyed.

We both went into the main room, he always drank a cup of coffee before an operation.

" Miss, would you please fallow me." I murmured, and this time I know she slipped a piece of paper into her bag. I laid her on the operating table and told her I needed to grab one more thing.

I went out and snooped into her bag, and there it was a piece of paper with the Dr's formulas written on it.

I went and confronted her. "What is this!?" I demanded waving the paper in front of her.

She said nothing, just pulled out a small box, grinning at me as she pulled out a pin. I yanked it out of her hands and threw it out the window.

"You think I've never seen an exploding box before!" I screamed, "Roy, I have proof!"

"Whats all the God Dammed commotion Lissa?" He barged in.

"Here..." huh? Whats this why couldn't I finish my sentence? I could hear the strange woman laughing. My body was going numb, I felt like I was under water, every breath I took was a struggle. What has she done to me? There was no explosion, that wasn't a suicide box?

I began to see spots, everything sounded muffled, was that her laughing? I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Lissa? Lissa? Whats wrong, what have you done to her?" he screamed, she just laughed then jumped out the window.

"I...i..i..." I tired to say 'I still have the paper', but it felt like someone had stuffed cotton into my mouth, nothing would come out, I was barely breathing. Shit am I going to die?

"Fuck!" the Dr murmured. "what the hell, did they use." he went into the other room, I could barely hear anything anymore and my eyes wouldn't stay open.

'There has to be something I can use around here', he thought frantically to himself. 'Maybe there are some clues in that woman's bag?' He rummaged through there were no clues. If only I had listed to her, shes always been good with suspicious characters.

He went back into the room, sheer panic in his eyes, 'I need to think straight, I can't do anything in this state.'

'Wait,' he thought, 'I've seen this before, in the Amazon. It a rare jellyfish poision right? I don't know?' He was in conflict with himself. "Shit Shit Shit Shit! I need to do something!" He yelled, as I was starting to turn blue. "'I'll go with the jelly fish antidote! Its simple enough I have everything in my lab here." he hurriedly mixed up the potion and filled a syringe with it.

"Please let this work, I need her!" He said as he plunge the syringe into my arm. It took a few seconds, then it felt like ice water running though my veins. I began to cough, I was able to breath again.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was going to loose you. Don't ever scare me like that again!" he cried as he pulled me close.

"Finally, your awake!" I could hear Roy's voice through a thick fog.

"Huh?" I mumbled. " Water please?" i felt like I had been chewing on sand.

"Oh yes, of course," he mumbled as he held a glass to my lips, " you slept for a whole week! Your a reckless woman, didn't I tell you to be careful. You were poisoned by a rare amazon jelly fish powder."

"Right! The formula, she didn't get the formula!" I jolted.

"I know, I found it in your hand. I am sorry, I should have trusted you. Because I didn't I..." he chocked up.

"Roy? Are you crying?" I was stunned, he barely did anything but smirk and wink.

"You are the best nurse I've ever had, I don't have time to train someone else, specially when were so close." he winked.

"That's true, I am the best." I smiled and fell back to sleep.

Weeks passed as we worked hard on finishing the cure, then finally, we had one.

"Hey, Doc, I feel great, I am no longer angry and my skin has healed substantially. I think you've cured me." This was John, one of our new patients, he had only had one transfusion 3 days ago.

"We did it Dr. We've found a cure!" I had a huge smile on my face, and he was grinning.

"Yes Lissa, yes we did. Six years of hard work has finally paid of." he said proudly as he pulled me in for a hug, then poured a drink in celebration.

We left the hospital, we were going for a night out on the town to celebrate, but our festivities were cut a little short.

I had stopped to tie my shoe, and as I stood up there was a cold steel blade pressed against my neck.

"Sooooo," a familiar voice, dripping with disdain, whispered into my ear, "you survived the poison I guess Mr. Wonderful, Dr. Roy Turner, has many tricks up his sleeve."

"How..?" I asked, surprise in my tone.

"I believe you've met my beautiful assistant Nina?" the strange woman steapt out of the shadows, smiling her unnaturally sweet smile.

"I sould've known that you were behind that Knox." Roy walked forward hand in his pockets, "Kindly take that knife away from my lady."

"You should never let your enemies know your weakness Roy. Now hand over the cure."

"Didn't you hear? I've fixed it, it's no use to you anymore. It controls everything, strength, anger, and skin rot. What is the underworld going to use it for."

"Money, what else, you have only perfected it in the last week, only one successful patient. We'll take it and sell it on the black market. We'll make a fortune."

"Yeah, still not going to give it to you. You're going to kill us any way." Roy just rocked back and forth inspecting his finger nails.

Knox was starting to get angry, I could feel it in his tightening grip. "You're really starting to annoy me!" he growled, bringing the knife even close to my throat.

I looked at Roy, praying he had a plan. He just shrugged and continued picking his nails, "Can you get it over with King? I have better things I could be doing right now."

"You, smug bastard! NINA!" he yelled throwing me aside into her arms and charging at Roy.

"Let the boys play, it's time for payback!" she laughed.

"Payback? Your the one who poisoned me!" I threw my head back, hitting her squarely in her nose.

"It's on now bitch!" she yelled clutching her throbbing, bleeding, nose.

I just shrugged, swept a low kick under her legs and knocked her to the ground, then scissor kicked her head right into the wall, leaving her slumped over and unconscious. " FEH!" I spit on her, "and that's for poisoning me!"

"Good job, Lissa!" Roy patted me on the back impressed, "when did you learn that?"

"I took some classes after he tried to steal me." I winked, "should we finish them?"

"Nah we're healers not murderers. But I do know what we'll do with them." he smirked.

We tied them up and we dragged them to a nearby cave. "We'll put them in here, they can figure out what they'll do from there." We threw them in and closed of the cave entrance.

"Tell me Roy, how did you know about this cave?" I asked.

"I grew up here, didn't I tell you that?"

Months Later:

Thanks to our cure most of the worlds population has been cured of the HelUlfheoar virus, and Dr. Roy and I, have continued to work together.

THE END!


End file.
